Mermaid Dream
by GarrSaku
Summary: Amu and the rest of the girlz just defeated a pair of deamons, now they must face another challenge, love.. What will happen? Please read. 'Nya I'm not gnna really focus on this, I'm gnna update, between A Shadow's Light updates. KK! Arigaito!
1. Intro and, Yaya!

**_Saku: I own nothing! This is kinda of a cross over of Mermaid Melody and Shugo Chara, The Shugo Chara girls are the mermaids, the boys, idk, I'm still working on that.. Girls, say which mermaid princess you are!_**

**_Amu- Pink pearl princess. And North Pacific Ocean Princess!_**

**_Utau- Aqua pearl princess. South Atlantic Ocean Princess._**

**_Rima- Green pearl princess. North Atlantic Ocean Princess._**

**_Yaya- Orange pearl princess! Indian Ocean Princess!!_**

**_Nadeshiko- Purple pearl princess. And also Antartic Ocean Princess._**

**_Lulu- Arriro pearl princess. And Arctic Ocean Princess, of course._**

**_Shana- Err, Yellow pearl princess.. Pacific Ocean Princess.. Why am I here again? I'm not in Shugo Chara!_**

**_Saku- Cause, you are my OC and I ran out of Shugo Chara Girls, at 1st I wasn't gonna put an OC, but when I realized I ran out of Shugo Girls, I checked my OC list and picked you.._**

**_Shana- But my name?_**

**_Saku- Oh, I got that from an anime, which I do not own! Guess what anime, its really simple actually._**

**_Shana- Oh wellz, on with the story!_**

**_Every1 But Shana: Right!_**

**_Ikuto- I don't know why I'm here but, Saku does not own anything, but Shana._**

**_Saku- Right! Now 2 the story!_**

* * *

_**Amu's Prov.**_

"Well I'm off!" I screamed to my fellow mermaids, swiming down the halls.

"Please wait a minute, Amu- sama!" Saaya exclaimed. I stoped abruptly and turned. "Why?" I awnsered clueless.

"You can't just leave without telling anyone!" She remarked.

"Thats right." One of her followers agreed. "Yes, she's always right." Another said nodding in agreement.

"Why? You gave me permission to go today, didn't you?" I snapped.

"Yes, but there's a storm brewing in the sea today," Saaya started, "And we wanna go to!" When she was ranting, I swam off, only hearing the word storm. Along with my pet, Ami, a penquin.

"Umm, guys, We Just Left! Haha." Ami shouted looking back, I just swam faster, causing Ami, to swim fast. "Amu- san! Wait for me!" I slowed down very little, but enough for her to catch up.

"The land's getting close... I wonder if I'll meet that person again.." I said, very amused.

"Ami, Ami, Ami." Ami whispered, swiming along side of me.

**XxxXxxX**

"We've really made it to the human world, haven't we Ami?" I asked. Giggling at that.

"Yes, but, Amu- san, you can't look the way you do now. People need legs to walk on the land, not tails." Ami pointed out, also pointing to my pink tail.

"Oh, your right." I gasped. Suddenly a light appeared from me, turning my pink tail to human legs. And my loose hair, up now, held by a X clip. I stood up,

"Alright! I'll give it my best!" I exclaimed.

**XxxXxxX**

As soon as I got to the hotel my _'Sister'_ owned, she put me to work. And I mean Work! Dia had me, do the laundury, vacume, and fold clothes!

I didn't know how to use the laundury thing a-ma-bobber, I nocked over tables while vacuming, and tripped over the carpet, while holding all the clothes I folded! So I had to do it twice!

"Ahh.. I'm tired." I yawned.

"You did a bad job today. But, I'm gonna let you have a break the rest of the day, so you won't brack anything, enjoy!" She laughed, going to the kitchen, probably telling Su what to make.

**XxxXxxX**

"Hahahaha! Really, haha! I can't believe I wasn't there at the time!" I heard, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You wern't? I thought you where. Haha, but you missed it!"

"Oi, Lulu, I'm reading, keep it down! You two Yaya!" I heard again.

"Urusai!" I yelled to the tree bickering teens. They get on my nerves so..

"Gomenasai, Amu- san/chan/chii!" Lulu, Nadeshiko, and, Yaya.

"Good." I sighned.

"You're bossy, Himamori- san.." Shana remarked.

"Agreed." The rest said in unsion.

"Hey!" How dare they call me bo-- wait nevermind...

"Ha! You agree!" Utau shouted smartly.

"Hey no using your pearl to read my mind!" I yelled at her.

"Guys, time for you guys to sleep.." Ami sighned.

"Noooo!" Everyone but Yaya screeched. Yaya just yawned and looked at Ami, while Ami nodded.

"Kya! Okay! Orange pearl voice! Ha!" Now in her idol form, _**(Saku- Seira's outfit, kay kay, I don't Own Mermaid Melody.)**_ "Pitchi pitchi voice, live start!" Yaya chanted as a song started up.

**_(Saku- this is gonna be Yaya's song, Seria's Birth of Love, which I do not own. Oh the song is in english.)_**

**"**Love and dreams will become one,

Because I'll turn sad _'now'_ into stardust for you, Believe in yourself..

Hold pride to the fact that you were born. Don't cloud up the strongly shining angelic gaze towards you.

For the sake of this dream, if you can lend me your strength, I want to be born. I wan't to become love...

I'm always gazing at you, from your side. Don't fear journeys. You can go forth in them with your blinding courage..

In order to light up the dark galaxy,**"** All of a sudden, I started feeling drowsy, I looked at the others and Nadeshiko, Lulu, and Shana were out cold, I looked at Utau, and Rima looked like they were in the same state as me. Yaya smirked and continued her song.

**"**I'll pass the meaning of the bourne light of life to you.

For the sake of love, if you use that power, then even the map written out for you in the future can be changed.

For the sake of this dream, if you can end everything, I want to be born. I want to become love..**"**

That was it, I felt myself pass out...

* * *

**_Saku- Did ya likey!? Did ya? Did ya? Did Ya!?!_**

**_Amu- It was very.. Uh,---_**

**_Shana- Comfusing._**

**_Kukai- We didn't even appear, right guys!_**

**_Shugo Boys- Yea!_**

**_Saku- Quiet Kukai! Or you're not gonna be paired with Amu!_**

**_Kukai- What!?_**

**_Saku- Same for the rest of ya'll!_**

**_Every1 but Saku- ..............0.o_**

**_Saku- Well, anyways, please R&R! Byebye._**


	2. Meeting the Boys

**_Saku- Sorry It took long. I was trying to get other stories on track. So yea, please no flaming, review, and enjoy!_**

**_Amu- That made no sense.._**

**_Kukai- Right._**

**_Saku- It wasn't supposta. I hardly ever make sense. Right audiance!?_**

**_Audiance- Uhhh... Spare us!!_**

**_Shana- What the heck? Saku what did you do!?_**

**_Saku- Nothing You Can Prove!! *Runs off yelling,* Ikuto Disclaimer please!!_**

**_Ikuto- How boring. Saku does not own anything, but Shana._**

**_Shana- Unfortantly. Anyhow, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**_Nobody's Prov._**

"Argh, what the? Where am I?" Amu yawned, wide- eyed, comfused she was in her room, when she remembered she was in the lobby of the hotel, but fell asleep listning to... "Yaya.." She growled.

Then a few seconds later had a pillow thrown at her head, "Shh, I'm trying to sleep, and what are you, a water demon? No growling, I'm still trying to sleep you know, night." Utau complained, falling back to sleep almost imediatly after, leaving Amu sweatdropping.

"No comment on that.." She wispered. With that she got up and headed to the bathroom, doing the usual; shower, dress, brushing teeth, doing hair.

Same old same old, nothing new, nothing interesting.

"Morning Amu- chan." I heard a voice say, I spun around and saw Rima holding her teddy bear, she looked like a little 12 year old. But we all know she's 15, so.

"Morning, Utau is still asleep." I whisperd back, not wanting to wake up Utau since she is still asleep.

"Yes, but judging by the way she's sleeping, she should wake up soon. But I suggest we get out of here, you know how she gets when she wakes up." Rima said, shivering slightly.

Amu nodded agreeing, knowing how Utau was like, oh the horror.

They scurried, well, sprinted out of the room, and into the privet dining room where they all eat their breftest..

"Hey Rima/Amu- chii/chan!" "The others greeted, "Hey." Amu said smiling up at them. Rima nodded and noticed Yaya then and evil araua was surrounding her suddenly then, "Yaya..." Was heard from everyone's voice.

"Eep!" Yaya yelled, well, eeped, and hid behind the counter, we were about to jump to her, til, Dia suddenly cam in and yelled, "Cool it! Here, meet some of my brothers friends, there staying here til the time being. Introduce yourself girls!"

They all turned, and gaspe, _'Damn! There hot!!'_ They all thought at the same time, even Yaya! You could even hear Utau gasp as she walked down the stairway.

"Girls..." Dia sethed out deadly, then they all ran into a row, they were about to start introducing til Dia intruppted them.

"By the way, they know you're mermaids." Then it became all silent. Silent enough to hear a pin dropped from the far end of the property. The girls were staring at the boys with their mothes wide open. That made them look like a goldfishes, out of water.

While the boys were smirking at them, with a triamph look on their faces.

"Ohh~ Well thats akward.. I'm Yuki Yaya!" Yaya said jumping up and down with excitment radienting off her, "I'm Hoshina Utau." Utau said getting back into composure. "Mashiro Rima." Rima said looking at them, glaring and staring. "Fujisaki Nadishiko, pleased to meet ya." Nade said with respect in her voice. "Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto." She said curtsing. "Catalina Shana, how do you do?" She greeted, sticking her toughn out at them. Great now it's my turn... "Hinamori Amu, hello." I said looking at the floor, then at the rest of the girls.

* * *

**_Saku- Mwahaha! The boys finally come in!_**

**_Amu- About time.. Sorry the chapters short!_**

**_Yaya- Don't eat me!!_**

**_Everyone- ................_**

**_Yaya- ....Sorry, random moments._**

**_Saku- Yay! Me to, up top! *High fives Yaya*_**

**_Amu- ...Well read and reveiw._**

**_Shana- Or well have to here Saku complain all night._**

**_Yaya- So yep! See ya soon!_**

**_Saku- B-bye!!_**


	3. Chores and Such

_**Saku- Omg,Omg,Omg, I'm soo~ sorry dis chappie took so long! I've been uber busy, and when I didn't have to do anything, I kinda got lazy. I'm so sorry my readers! Well hope ya enjoy dis chappie!**_

_**Shana- Um, didn't you already say that in Amu's Big Day chapter. 5?**_

_**Saku- Why yes, yes I did.**_

_**Kukai- Why?**_

_**Amu- Because Sakus' apparently lazy to rewrite another version of that, so she juste copyed and pasted it.**_

_**Saku- Well... I deny nothing! *runs in circles***_

_**Yaya- I got it! *splashes ice cold water on Saku***_

_**Saku- Okay Okay, I'm fine! Someone do the disclaimer while I wait to be dry... *stands in the sun***_

_**Ikuto- Saku does not own anything but Shana. I feel sorry for you Shana.**_

_**Shana- Don't rub it in, now onto the story!**_

* * *

_**XXxxRecap!xxXX**_

"Ohh~ Well that's awkward.. I'm Yuki Yaya!" Yaya said jumping up and down with excitement radiating off her, "I'm Hoshina Utau." Utau said getting back into composure. "Mashiro Rima." Rima said looking at them, glaring and staring. "Fujisaki Nadishiko, pleased to meet ya." Nade said with respect in her voice. "Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto." She said curtsying. "Catalina Shana, how do you do?" She greeted, sticking her tongue out at them. Great now it's my turn... "Hinamori Amu, hello." I said looking at the floor, then at the rest of the girls.

_**xxXXEnd of Recap!XXxx **_

_**Yaya's Prov.**_

We got into a awkward silence after after we introduced ourselves. Well, the silence lasted for at least 7 minutes. Til the boys finally decided to speak up, saying there names.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." A tall midnight blue haired guy with the same colored eyes, wearing a sort of black suit.

"Souma Kukai!" I hyperish boy with the sameish colored hair as me, just a tad darker, and light green eyes. Wearing a type of green suit, similar to the others, just green.

"Hotori Tadase..." I heard a polite voice say, I turned to see a blond haired, pink eyed boy, wearing a light blue suit.

"Tsukiyomi Nagihiko." A energetic put soft voice said, I looked left to the other boy to see a purple haired boy, with honey colored eyes, he strangly resembled Nade- chan in some way. Okay, in alot of ways, he wore a dark purple suit. **_(Saku- Nade and Nage are not related in here, just somehow look the same, ha ha. Neither is Utau and Ikuto, Nage is Ikuto's little brother, and Utau is Amu's older sister.)_**

"Sanjo Kairi, pleased to meet you." A very polite voice said, with a hint of buisness in it, he had dark green hair with lighter green eyes. He wore a emerald green suit.

"Yuukiba Asashi." I kinda rude voice said, I looked away again, and came to see a jet black haired, with grayed eyed boy. Wearing a crimson colored suit.

"Kiyothi Okoru." A bored voice said, I turned, again, I saw a silver haired boy with aqua colored eyes, he was wearing a dark grey suit.

"Nice to meet you all. Well, we gotta start working. Wait where is everyone?" Utau said and asked, now that she mentioned it, no one was here besides us! Free day!

"Yes, its free day as Yaya puts it." I was right! "But today its gonna be a bit different, as you can see. I'm going to be out of town for a few days, 9 days to be exact. So these guys are here to help you guys with chores, and such. Today you will spend the day showing them the ropes, then tomarrow will be the real 'free day' so I'll be leaving right now, behave yourselves." Dia said, handing Rima a sheet a paper, that I'm guessing had chores, to do list, or something like that.

"Will do." Utau said happily, probably because all the guys/boys, as Dia started heading to the door, she opened the door, then turned towards us, "Oh, don't hesitate to leave if any water deamons appear, the boys can handle chores and such, and behave will you guys... See you guys soon!" With that she left.

And so the day begins.

_**Utau's Prov.**_

Cute guys, whole day and week with them, free day. How much better can this day get! I'm in charge I assume since I was the one handed the list, plus I am the eldest, besides Dia.

"So... What do we do now?" Amu asked slowly, trying to calculate her plans for whatever, "I guess we have no choice but to show them the ropes." Rima piped up.

"Were supposta be doing that anyways. But sure, might as well." Shana drove in. We all nodded, I looked towards the boys and saw they all had a bored expression already. _'Not surprised...'_

"Okay! So, who does what?" Yaya said, trying to look at the list I had. "Yaya, no, my list!" I exclaimed, running off, with Yaya trailing behind me. I made a quick dive under the table, and got up and hid behind a pillar. "Utau- chan!" I heard the younger girl whine. I then heard laughing.

I whipped my head around to see the guys and the rest of the girls laughing. 'So not funny.' Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, "Mine!" "Yaya, get off of me!" I screeched. Pushing her lightly off me. "Mou, but Utau- chan~!" I gave her my best glare to show her I wasn't joking, 'God, I have a headache.' I got up, and held up my hand so Yaya could get up to. She took it and started pouting while pouting.

"Kay Yaya- chan, thats enought." Lulu said, with a bit of amusment and annoyence in her voice. She wrapped her arms over her stomache, "But before we start working / teaching, or whatever, lets make something to eat. I'm starved!" Lulu giggled shortly after her statement.

"Hai!" Everyone chanted. Seemingly to agree with her. I nodded in agreeing to, _'I am pretty hungry.'_ I looked to Nade and Lulu, they both nodded and headed with me to the kitchen. "Okay, so what to we make?"

"Dangos." Nade said, tilting her head to the side. "Taiyaki." Lulu said, tilting her head just like Nade. "Himono." I said stubbornly, we need real food, not snacks.. We all looked to each other, and finally decided, "Okay, so we won't start arguing, a plate of Himono, with sides of one Dango and one Taiyaki, okay?" Nadishiko said, getting out the supplies, "Hai." Lulu and I both chanted, we got out pots, pans, and whatnot, and started to work.

With Nadishiko working on the Dangos, Lulu working on the Taiyaki, and me working on the main dish, Himono. We were done in not time flat.

"Serves up!" Lulu called as we were setting up all forteen of us, "Mn, this sells delicious you guys!" Yaya squealed, happily sitting down, everyone followed her lead, once all seated we all chanted or said, "Itadakimasu!" And dug in.

_~!38 minutes later!~ _

Well, I'm stuffed. Just finished eating.

"Okay, lets pair up, and show the others the rope!" I said to the girls, they nodded and waited for me to finish, "Hm.. Okay, Yaya- chan your with Sanjo- san, Rima your with Tsukiyomi Nagihiko- san, Amu- chan you're with Souma Kukai- san, Nadishiko- chan you're with Tsukiyomi Ikuto- san, Lulu you're with Hotori Tadase- san, Shana- chii you're with Yuukiba Asashi, so that leaves Kiyothi Okoru and me. Everyone got that!"

They all nodded their heads, so far I saw Kukai, Amu, Tadase, and Lulu blush, and Ikuto, Asashi and Rima smirk, and the rest, just nod. This will be fun.

_**Normal Prov.**_

So everyone went separate ways, girls spent the whole day teaching the boys what to do and how to do it, a few arguments, fights, and shouts were shared, as well as blushing, smirking, and smiling as well. _**(Saku- To lazy to actually write down every ones provs, bear with me.)**_Finally around 9:30 everyone went to bed, well at least some of the girls and boys did, the others went to sleep at 10, cuz they were to stubborn to sleep at 9.

* * *

_**Saku- Well, it came out okay.. Eh, whatever. How did you guys like it! **_

_**Shana and Utau- It came out okay. **_

_**Amu and Lulu- Fine. **_

_**Rima and Nadihiko- Okay, needs a little work though. **_

_**Yaya- Yaya liked it Saku! **_

_**Saku- Thanks Yaya, um, you to ya guys! **_

_**Shana, Utau, Rima, Nadihiko, Amu, and Lulu- Where girls! **_

_**Saku- Thats not what I meet and you no it! **_

_**(Argument breaks out) **_

_**Asashi- Well, please read and review, don't flame please.. **_

_**Okoru- Hn. **_

_**Tadase- Is that all your going to say Okoru- san. **_

_**Okoru- ***glares daggers at Tadase*** ...yes...**_


End file.
